Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own
by Ollie-KonandDr.Giggles
Summary: BoyxBoy Cody stalks Zack night after night. What happens when Cody can't keep his true feelings secret anymore.


_Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own_

_By U2_

_You don't have to put up a fight_

_You don't have to always be right _

_Let me take some of the punches_

_For you tonight_

_Listen to me now_

_I need to let you know_

_You don't have to go it alone_

_And it's you when I look in the mirror_

_And it's you when I don't pick up the phone_

_Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own (title of Fanfic)

(Following Cody and His P o V)

Cody sat on the edge of the bar stool at the juice bar, watching Zack flirt with a blonde bimbo named Cindy. Zack stood firmly in his dark blue and black polo with black jeans and dark blue converse, showing off his 'muscles' to the blonde. She just grabbed his arm and caressed it flirtaciously. The clothes she wore only made Cody cringe in discust. _Did this girl have no self respect?_ He ordered another Banana Mango smoothie, digging into his pocket for his wallet.

"Nah, it's alright Cody. This ones on me." The Server named Paige said waving her hand at his wallet searching and beaming a 1000 watt smile. A sheepish and an innocent but guilty smile was all she got in response. His attention went back to Zack almost instinctivly. A sharp pain stuck into his stomache, his eyes tearing up slightly, his eyes wide as saucers. Cindy had gotten ontop of Zack's lap, after pushing him into a chair, and was almost hungerily making out with him. The server looked towards them frowning at the site. A restrained but soft sob emitted from the watchful twin blonde at the bar. _Why do i keep doing this to myself? I know where this road is going and I know it is not what i want._ Paige patted his shoulder. Cody stood up and turned to walk away.

(Following Zack and his P o V)

Cindy had forced herself onto Zack before he could tell her he wasnt all that interested. Deciding not to fight it, he continued to let her kiss away at him. Within the Lustful haze of the night a soft... almost silent sob touched Zack's ears, one he knew to well. It was Cody. He opened his eyes back up to see his twin brother crying and getting up to leave. A Pain which he was well aquainted with stung at his chest. He didn't like seeing his brother like that. Grunting, he pushed Cindy off and headed for his brother. The server told him as he ran by " You better not hurt him anymore." _Hurt him? How have I hurt him?_

(back to Cody)

Cody walked to the railing of the ship and stared down into the Dark black water under the cloudy night sky. A hand landed on his shoulder comfortingly. A black man in a suit and dress shoes gave him a concerned look. The redness from his tears hadn't yet gone away and it was obvious to Mosbey why. "You were watching him again weren't you Cody?" his voice soft but full of wisdom. "You need to tell him and move on. This is only gonna hurt more the longer you wait." More hot tears stung his eyes frrom the sudden shock back to reality. Mosbey turned away from Cody a second before giving him a pat on the back and wishing him good luck before the hand that was on his shoulder was replaced by anothers. This one more rough and firm.

(Zack again)

Zack had come up behind Cody and Mosbey, keeping silent. He knew that the old friend of a hotel manager had noticed him but instead of shooing him off as he often did he gave him a warningful glare before leaving. Zack put his hand on his little brothers shoulder. They stood there in the silence rain beginning to pour. The older brother pulled him into a hug, not only for his brothers sake but for his own. Cody pushed his brother away for the first time in their lives._ Oh god Cody, why can't you just tell me what i did wrong. _ The tears streaming across his face along with the raindrops, made Zack's body go stiff. _He's been crying alot. Was it because of me?_

(Cody again)

After a long pause Zack embraced him. He wanted to be held by him more then anything, but he couldn't let him. He pushed his brother away for the first time making him sick to his stomache more tears spilling from his red, sore eyes. His older brother had always protected him, saved him, cared for him. Now he was rejecting his protection, for both of their own good. _Mosbey is right i need to end this. _Silence set in again besides the sound of the rain against the deck of the ship. Zack didn't move nor did Cody, they just stood there, with no where to start but plenty to find and explain. "Zack I'm a bad brother." he stated plainly, trying to lure him into asking why. The older brother shook his head taking a step forward attempting another embrace, but was quickly denied by Cody taking a step back at the same time.

(Zach again)

"Zack I'm a bad brother." Cody said hurt and honesty coating his voice. He shook his head trying to hug his little brother but Cody didn't let him.

"Your not a bad brother Cody. You have helped me so many times, I cant count them all anymore. If anyone is a bad brother its me. Somehow i hurt you when all i try to do is protect you. What did I do wrong?" he asked worried, sad, and honestly. a fake sorrowful smile graced Cody's lips.

"You do protect me and you didn't do anything wrong, I did something wrong." he said taking a step closer to Zack leaving but 4 inchest between their faces. The rain continued to soak the two.

"Whatever Mistake you made Codes we can overlook it, come on we need to go inside before-" he was cut off by Cody finally looking him in the eyes. His puffy sad eyes gazed into its twin worried pair.

"My mistake was loving you, Zack."

"How is that your mistake? Im your brother your supposed to love me." he said with a nervous laugh. Cody looked him in the eyes trying to make him understand.

"I dont mean as a brother i meant as more..." his voice trailed off into a whisper. Zack had almost stopped breathing. _My brother LOVES me? I mean he's IN LOVE with me? _Cody leaned in and kissed him. It was the most gentle, sweetest, and most full of feeling kiss he had known. As their lips parted Cody whispered "I'm sorry." Zack couldn't move. He wanted to, he needed to but his body just wouldn't move. An emptyness filled the Little brother's eyes before slowly turning around and walking off into the mist of the rain and the dark of the night headed for another sea viewing part of the ship.


End file.
